warriors_theoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Warriors books in chronological order
This is a complete list of all Warriors books in chronological order. Key: * Dawn of the Clans - DOTC * The Prophecies Begin - TPB * The New Prophecy – TNP * Power of Three- POT * Omen of the Stars – OOTS * A Vision of Shadows – AVOS * The Broken Code - TBC DOTC: The Sun Trail Short Story: The Death of Bright Stream (published only online - free to read) DOTC: Thunder Rising DOTC: The First Battle DOTC: The Blazing Star DOTC: A Forest Divided DOTC: Path of Stars Super Edition: Mothflight's Vision Novella: Thunderstar's Echo Novella: Shadowstar's Life Novella: Cloudstar's Journey Novella: Mapleshade's Vengeance Novella: Pinestar's Choice Novella: Goosefeather's Curse Super Edition: Tallstar's Revenge Super Edition: Crookedstar's Promise Super Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy Manga: The Rise of Scourge Novella: Spottedleaf's Heart Super Edition: Yellowfang's Secret Novella: Redtail's Debt TPB: Into the Wild TPB: Fire and Ice TPB: Forest of Secrets Novella: Tigerclaw's Fury Short Story: The Elder's Concern (published only online - free to read) TPB: Rising Storm Manga: Tigerstar and Sasha: Into the Woods Manga: Tigerstar and Sasha: Escape From the Forest TPB: A Dangerous Path TPB: The Darkest Hour Super Edition: Firestar's Quest Manga: Ravenpaw's Path: Shattered Peace Manga: Ravenpaw's Path: A Clan in Need Manga: Ravenpaw's Path: The Heart of a Warrior Super Edition: SkyClan's Destiny Manga: Tigerstar and Sasha: Return to the Clans TNP: Midnight TNP: Moonrise TNP: Dawn Manga: Skyclan and the Stranger: The Rescue TNP: Starlight Manga: Skyclan and the Stranger: Beyond the Code Manga: The Lost Warrior TNP: Twilight Manga: Skyclan and the Stranger: After the Flood TNP: Sunset Manga: Warrior's Refuge Manga: Warrior's Return Novella: Leafpool's Wish Short Story: After Sunset: We Need to Talk (published only online - free to read) POT: The Sight POT: Dark River POT: Outcast POT: Eclipse POT: Long Shadows Short Story: Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy (published only online - free to read) Short Story: The Clans Decide (published only online - free to read) POT: Sunrise OOTS: The Fourth Apprentice Novella: Mistystar's Omen OOTS: Fading Echoes Novella: Ravenpaw's Farewell OOTS: Night Whispers OOTS: Sign of the Moon OOTS: The Forgotten Warrior Novella: Hollyleaf's Story OOTS: The Last Hope Novella: Dovewing's Silence Super Edition: Crowfeather's Trial Super Edition: Bramblestar's Storm Super Edition: Hawkwing's Journey AVOS: The Apprentice's Quest AVOS: Thunder and Shadow AVOS: Shattered Sky AVOS: Darkest Night Super Edition: Tigerheart's Shadow AVOS: River of Fire Novella: Tawnypelt's Clan AVOS: The Raging Storm Super Edition: Squirrelflight's Hope TBC: Lost Stars TBC: The Silent Thaw TBC: Veil of Shadows (Unreleased) Daisy’s Kin (Unreleased) Other Books: Warrior's Field Guide: Enter the Clans Warrior's Field Guide: Code of the Clans Warrior's Field Guide: Secrets of the Clans Warrior's Field Guide: Cats of the Clans Warrior's Field Guide: Battles of the Clans Warrior's Field Guide: The Ultimate Guide Unplaced/Non-Dated Short Stories: (published only online - free to read) Short Story: Spottedleaf's Honest Answer Short Story: Tigerstar: Heart of Evil, or Misplaced Ambition? Short Story: Why is Jaypaw Blind?